Cold
by Chilli-Cheese-Fries0
Summary: A one shot of struggles for the suicidal Dazai and dealing with his non-lethal cold


**Summary~** A one shot of struggles for the suicidal Dazai and dealing with his non-lethal cold

 **Disclaimer~** Bungou Stray Dogs does not belong to me

 **No Pairings~** Except slight implied Atsushi x Dazai (just fluff)

 **On Wattpad As well**

* * *

It was a cool brisk day for those in Yokahama. Citizens were enjoying the spring like weather and sunshine, each smiling and carrying on with their wonderful days. Recently, it had been quite dreary, people's moods were gloomy and dumpy until the fine weather. Everyone, no matter depressed or pessimistic, enjoyed the weather anyways.

People seemed to be in a cheery mood, which was a pleasant change, _especially_ at the armed detective agency. The detectives that worked there were constantly getting into small meaningless spats with one another, messing up or just acting downright gloomy, not today though. Their spirits had been lifted along with the weather.

Though, it had been strange. The one man who should have been the most depressed by the bad weather was in actuality the only one who seemed to have been in a good mood. Osamu Dazai walked to the agency every day, through the rain with a bright smile on his face. He hadn't mentioned suicide (to anyone in the agency that is) during the streak of bad weather.

"Wow," said Atsushi, glancing out the window. "it's such a nice day..."

Kunikida grunted in response. Though he didn't care to admit it, he was actually enjoying the nice atmosphere and weather. No, he would never admit it aloud.

"Get back to work, brat." Kunikida muttered.

Atsushi nodded and took one last glance out of the window before getting to work on whatever. Around lunchtime, Atsushi noticed the absence of a one "bandage hoarding freak".

"Where's Dazai-San?" Atsushi inquired suddenly.

"He's probably out trying to commit suicide or something." Kunikida replied, not taking his eyes off his computer. "It's actually quite nice not to have the loud suicidal maniac here."

As if summoned by those words, Dazai came into the room stumbling, a smile on his face.

"Good..." Dazai stretched. "...morning!"

"Hate to break it to you," Atsushi chuckled. "but it's actually noon."

"Oh~? Is it?" Dazai hummed.

Atsushi couldn't decide what it was, but something about Dazai's demeanor and tone was off.

"What were you doing all morning, dumbass?!" Kunikida growled. "I've been forced to do a quarter of your work, that is not an ideal!"

"Oops?" Dazai offered, before taking a seat on the couch and yawning. "Do we have any exciting missions to go out on?"

"No." Kunikida responded sharply.

"Ah, okay, okay." Dazai closed his eyes briefly.

The room was silent for a few minutes, only the three of them occupied the room at the time being, and none of them said a thing. The lingering awkward silence was broken by the sound of a large sneeze.

"A...achoo~!" Dazai jumped and covered his face at the unexpected sneeze.

"Are you alright, Dazai-San?" Atsushi questioned unsurely.

"It was just an involuntary expulsion of air from the nose and mouth due to nose irritation, brat. I don't see what warrants worry." Kunikida snapped.

Atsushi simply ignored the blonde ponta-tailed man, something he learned to do a while ago.

"Yes, yes, I am fine." Dazai answered Atsushi and with a wave of his hand dismissed it.

Only thirty minutes later was Dazai on his chair flopped against a desk and whining.

"I am supposed to kill myself, with my own mind and body, not by my body with no control..." Dazai groaned. "...quick and painless not _slow_ and _painful_..."

"Stop complaining and start working," ordered Kunikida.

Atsushi decided Dazai was either ill, or over reacting about something. Unfortunately with him, it was hard to tell. Atsushi took a glimpse over at Dazai when the complaining stopped and scowled to find the brunette asleep.

"What's the matter with him today?"

"Dazai-Kun just has a cold," Ranpo said, waking into the room. "no one should be surprised with how often he walked to work in the freezing rain while the weather was sour."

Atsushi nodded, understanding now. Dazai's nose was a rosy pink, his cheeks as well. His lips were chapped and his whole body seemed to work with fatigue.

"Should he be working?" Atsushi questioned.

"Probably not." Akiko muttered from the other side of the room, entering after Ranpo and sitting down.

Atsushi chewed his lip and left the room for a few minutes. In his absence, Ranpo watched Dazai with a dazed gaze. He yawned and stretched his arms, "I'm getting tired just looking at him."

Atsushi returned holding a blanket.

"Where did you find that?" Akiko wondered.

"In a closet, I put a few in there sometimes." Atsushi replied walking behind Dazai.

He gently placed the blanket over Dazai's shoulders. Once the extra warmth was placed on him, a slight smile appeared on his face. When it was getting close to evening, Dazai finally woke up from his slumber.

He blinked his eyes open and sat up. His head pounded and his sinus' were full. Dazai felt the blanket around him and scowled. He wondered who did that for him?

"You had better grateful." Kunikida snapped from besides him.

"Hm?" Dazai hummed and turned towards his partner.

"We were forced to do your work for you." Kunikida grunted, leaning back in his chair.

Dazai stared at him for a moment, before a smile lit up his sick face, "Really~?"

"You owe everyone in the office a favor," Kunikida said, adjusting his glasses. "especially Atushi."

"Oh? Where is he now?"

"Out." Kunikida responded.

"Oh I see-achhoo!" Dazai covered his nose as he sneezed again, and sniffled miserably.

"You wouldn't be ill if you didn't walk to work through the rain every day for a week." Kunikida said coldly.

Dazai grunted in response and then sneezed again, followed by a string of coughing. Kunikida's expression showed disgust as he watched Dazai relentlessly cough. Was his partner in danger by some kind of poison? The coughing was more intense then Kunikida had ever seen.

"Dazai-San!" Atushi entered the room, holding a plastic bag.

Dazai felt the tiger boy place a tender hand on his back and pat it in an attempt to help Dazai's storm of coughing cease.

When it started to slow down, Atsushi nodded at Dazai and fished a few things out of the plastic bag. Dazai watched him with a skeptical eye. His face contorted in irritation when Atsushi pulled out a bottle of cold syrup.

He prepared a small cup of it and held it out to Dazai. Once the retched smell reached Dazai's stuffed nose, he scooted back.

"Ew." He stated suddenly.

Atsushi rolled his eyes and sighed. Dazai sure acted like a child at times.

"Dazai, this will help you feel better."

"I don't want it."

Ranpo peeked his head out to watch.

"Dazai!" Atsushi groaned. "If you drink it fast it won't taste bad!"

Dazai pursed his lips and crossed his arms. "My answer is final."

Dazai coughed a few times, and once Dazai was off his guard, Atsushi charged towards him and shoved the syrup into his mouth. Dazai gagged but swallowed it and fell to his knees.

"It tastes gross..." Dazai complained.

Atsushi sighed and handed Dazai a cup of water that had previously been sitting on Dazai's desk. The suicidal man took it eagerly and chugged it down.

Atsushi knelt by Dazai and took the glass, "I'll be back in a second."

He left to take the glass and clean it.

"You must thank Atsushi." Kunikida said. "He took care of your every pathetic need while you were sleeping."

"Did he...?" Mused Dazai.

"Indeed. He did a lot of your work as well and went to buy you medicine with his own money, generous and something I most likely wouldn't do."

"Oh..." Dazai smiled.

So Atsushi did all of that...Dazai stood to meet Atsushi when he returned so that he could thank him. As he got up though, his knees became weak and he stumbled to his knees. He used a desk for support as dark lights danced across his vision.

Kunikida looked up from his computer and scowled. "Dazai."

Dazai moved his eyes towards Kunikida, but he could hear his own heart beating, (unfortunately) and his vision was tunneling. Kunikida sighed with irritation and stood up. He knelt by Dazai and placed his hand on the man's forehead.

"Hm." Kunikida pulled his hand away, "You have a fever."

Dazai hardly heard him, he was too busy focused on the throbbing pain in his head. Atsushi returned and joined Kunikida by Dazai.

He touched his forehead as well, "You're burning up Dazai-San, I think maybe you should go home and rest."

Dazai yawned and nodded, his hearing cleared a little bit.

"Thank you, Atsushi-Kun~." Dazai slurred.

Atsushi smiled and nodded, helping Dazai up.

"Alright, Kunikida-San." Atsushi turned towards the blonde. "Let's go."

"What are you talking about brat?" Kunikida growled.

"You need to help me get Dazai back to his apartment." Atsushi responded, propping Dazai up when the bandaged man slumped.

"Why should I? Besides, you don't give me orders-"

"Kunikida, he's your partner, wouldn't you be disrespecting the Agency by not assisting Dazai, who is wounded?"

"He's not fatally-"

"You get the point."

Kunikida sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine if you insist _so_ much."

When the trio got to Dazai's apartment, Atsushi got Dazai to his bed with strict orders to not go into the agency while he was sick and get better. Kunikida watched from the door, slightly surprised by Atsushi's demanding demeanor and his..."'motherly' acting".

Just as Atsushi and Kunikida were leaving, Dazai cleared his voice.

"Thank you, Atsushi-Kun." Dazai thanked the detective. "And even you, Kunikida."

Kunikida grunted and crossed his arms, "Don't think much of it."

Atsushi winked, "Just don't kill yourself before you have a chance to get better."

Dazai shrugged and pulled on some headphones to get to sleep. Atsushi and Kunikida departed from Dazai's apartment.

"Really..." Whispered a groggy Dazai, a slight pink kissing his cheeks. "...thank you Atsushi..."


End file.
